lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
TARDIS
The TARDIS is a Doctor Who vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is The Doctor's personal vehicle, and is included in 71204 Level Pack. Background A TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords, an extraterrestrial civilization to which the program's central character, The Doctor, stole. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. One of the most striking and notable features of the TARDIS is that it is dimensionally transcendental, or as many of The Doctor's companions have noted, much to his utter delight, "It's bigger on the inside." (A 19th century incarnation of the Doctor's companion, Clara Oswald, however, caught him by surprise by stating it was "smaller on the outside.) In the game, the interior of the TARDIS changes depending upon which incarnation of the Doctor is active. If no Doctor is active, the Twelfth Doctor TARDIS will appear. 'First Doctor's TARDIS' In the very beginning, the First Doctor's TARDIS interior was a bright white room with roundels on the walls and a large computer bank taking up a major part of the 'back' wall. These computer banks contained the fault locator and various systems relating to navigational control. (This interior is rendered in black and white - as are any characters who enter it, including future incarnations of the Doctor.) 87857.jpg 'Second Doctor's TARDIS' The Second Doctor's TARDIS features the same design as the First Doctor. 87856.jpg 'Third Doctor's TARDIS' The Third Doctor's TARDIS features the same design but adds color instead of black & white. 87855.jpg 'Fourth Doctor's TARDIS' 87854.jpg 4th Doctor's secret TARDIS.jpg|Secret Wooden TARDIS that is unlocked every 4th day of a month as the Fourth Doctor. 'Fifth Doctor's TARDIS' 87853.jpg 'Sixth Doctor's TARDIS' 87852.jpg 'Seventh Doctor's TARDIS' 87851.jpg 'Eighth Doctor's TARDIS' At some point in his life the Seventh Doctor began to use a control room that resembled a comfortable Victorian parlour and was eventually inherited by the Eighth Doctor. This interior had an abundance of wooden surfaces and was significantly larger than any that had come before or after. It featured a variety of mechanical clocks, several comfortable chairs, lamps and metal half-arches that surrounded the console, covered in circular holes resembling roundels. Eight Doctor TARDIS Interior.jpg 'War Doctor's TARDIS' The War Doctor used a control room during the Last Great Time War, this time is reminiscent of his first incarnation's control room with similar white walls and roundels, albeit with new "coral" support beams and a matching console. It also has the Moment, a Time Lord superweapon the War Doctor used to end the Time War by destroying both the Daleks and Time Lords. 87849.jpg 'Ninth Doctor's TARDIS' Early during the Ninth Doctor's life, the control room had been changed to its "coral" theme (as once described by the visiting Fifth Doctor). This organic design was similar to its previous iteration used by the War Doctor. However, the walls were now golden, with smaller, hexagonal impressions replacing the white roundels of the previous console room. 87848.jpg 'Tenth Doctor's TARDIS' The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS features the same "coral" design as the Ninth Doctor. However there is one key difference in that the hand jar only appears in his TARDIS. This is a reference to the Tenth Doctor's original hand which was chopped off during battle with the Sycorax Leader in The Christmas Invasion, was retrieved by Jack Harkness of Torchwood and then returned to the Doctor before the Master used it as part of his plan in The Sound of Drums. Ultimately the hand was endued with Regeneration energy during an aborted regeneration in The Stolen Earth before it transformed into a entirely new Doctor who was partly human. Nicknamed 'Handy' this version of the Doctor was part human and ultimately remained with Rose Tyler on the parallel Earth. 87847.jpg 'Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS' Due to the violent nature of the Tenth Doctor's regeneration and the resultant damage to the TARDIS, it required time to fully repair itself. Changes to the control room included a new hexagonal console with instruments resembling a typewriter, a telegraph, a gramophone, a set of hot and cold taps and a view-screen made by Magpie Electricals. 87846.jpg 'Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS' This control room previously belonged to The Doctor's Eleventh incarnation towards the end of his life but was eventually inherited by the Twelfth Doctor after he regenerated. Over time he proceeded to upgrade the console room by adding additional items to it, such as a reclining chair, bookshelves, candles, chalkboards, an additional staircase to the upper level and circular lights around the lower balcony. He also changed the lighting of the time rotor and room from its original aqua to orange, creating an ambient glow that added warmth to the room. 87845.jpg Abilities * Flight * Stealth * TARDIS Travel * Flight Dock * Cargo Hook Trivia *The TARDIS' interior changes based on which incarnation of The Doctor that you are playing as. *Due to a malfunctioned Chameleon Circuit, The Doctor's TARDIS to this day remains stuck in the form of a blue police phone box from 1963 when the series began more than 50 years ago. The police box disguise is so firmly associated with Doctor Who that the BBC now officially owns the police box design, which was retired from active use by police in the 1980s, though occasional TARDIS-like police boxes still turn up, most notably one in Earls Court, London, which doubles as a security station and as a tourist attraction. **One of the available Skins for the TARDIS can make it to look like a classic red British phone booth. The TARDIS is often mistakenly referred to as a phone booth rather than a police box, which is a different thing. *It is also featured as the main picture for the In the Nick of Timey-Wimey Achievement for The A Dalektable Adventure Level. *The TARDIS is the only vehicle or gadget in the game where the character is fully concealed inside it and cannot be seen. It is also the only vehicle that you can access an interior within. *The TARDIS also has the words "Public Call" on the top of it. This was not printed in detail due to the small type it would have required. *The Fourth Doctor is the only incarnation of The Doctor that has two TARDIS interiors in the game. His second TARDIS console room is based on the Secondary Console Room seen in Season 14 and can be accessed by entering the TARDIS on the fourth consecutive day in a month (the 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th etc). *Any character can fly the TARDIS and enter the interior, but only The Doctor can use the console inside. *When inside the TARDIS you can choose to regenerate into a more recent or previous incarnation of The Doctor (otherwise the only other method is to kill the Doctor, which costs studs - but see below), listen to a variety of Theme Tunes and Incidental Music via the In-TARDIS Entertainment and travel through time and space using the TARDIS console. **However, regenerations need to be unlocked naturally through defeat, which is performed by entering the TARDIS as a form of the Doctor you haven't unlocked yet. *The Eighth Doctor 's 1996 TV Movie theme isn't available from the In-TARDIS Entertainment. *When the TARDIS is flown, the current Twelfth Doctor arrangement of the theme is heard, including a portion of the melody (known as the middle eight) which is not heard on TV. *The TARDIS is the only special vehicle that have TARDIS Travel Ability in all of its alternate builds. *There are two different versions of the TARDIS: one is owned by The Doctor & the other one is owned by Missy (The Doctor's frenemy). *Wonder Woman mistakens the TARDIS as a phonebooth. Moreover, her quote regarding the TARDIS is a reference to how Superman changes his clothes. * Note that even though the TARDIS is a time machine, in this game it does not have the Time Travel Ability for the purposes of accessing certain areas such as the Titanic in The Phantom Zone. * The TARDIS Toy Tag has the TARDIS in a rocky landscape, a reference to the infamous "BBC Quarry" used commonly as an alien landscape. Gallery 11222955 1606826589602764 4038114249326945794 n.png 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg 2901200-ld gameplayscreen 146.jpeg 2901203-ld gameplayscreen 150.jpeg 2901194-ld gameplayscreen 139.jpeg TARDISinterior.jpg|Interior Inside the Tardis.jpg|Another Interior shot Benny and The Doctor.jpg DocBrownInDoctorWho.jpg 4.jpg|The TARDIS as the picture for In the Nick of Timey-Wimey Tumblr nr6q02bMZN1qijoeyo2 540.gif Tumblr nuryqbKotv1qd4rf5o1 400.gif 21723962742 ee4b30d659 k.jpg Fc1Bd.gif TimeTravelTuesday.png Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Flying Vehicles Category:Flight Ability Category:TARDIS Travel Ability Category:Flight Dock Ability Category:Cargo Hook Ability Category:TV Show Vehicles Category:2015 Category:Stealth Ability Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles